Colmillos y Espadas Fanfiction NaLu
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: Lucy es un vampiro sangre pura, muy raro entre los vampiros. Natsu, es un cazador de vampiros, junto con el gremio al cual se había unido la rubia sin saberlo. El día en el que descubrieron la verdad, fue el día que ambos se convirtieron en enemigos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. ¿Cazadores y vampiros podrán estar juntos? Fanfiction NaLu e.e denlen una oportunidad :D
1. Chapter 1

**Como estoy terminando algunos fics decidí empezar este, creo que los fics de vampiros se me dan bien xDD**

**Summary: ****Lucy es un vampiro sangre pura, muy raro entre los vampiros. Natsu, es un cazador de vampiros, junto con el gremio al cual se había unido la rubia sin saberlo. El día en el que descubrieron la verdad, fue el día que ambos se convirtieron en enemigos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. ¿Cazadores y vampiros podrán estar juntos? ¿O tendrán que sacrificar el amor q tanto sienten y rendirse?**

* * *

Colmillos y Espadas:

Capítulo 1:

~*Imposible*~

Lucy y Natsu se encontraban en el gremio, el calor era insoportable, tanto que la rubia había comenzado a tener sed, una sed insaciable, rogaba por no salirse de control, pero era tan intensa que apenas y podía estar allí encerrada. Natsu le toco su suave mano, estaba fría, esa sensación la había sentido ya varias veces antes, la rubia lo miro jadeante a los ojos, los cuales de la nada comenzaron a cambiar de color, él se sorprendió al verla, miro hacia su alrededor, los demás estaban tan sumidos en sus asuntos que no se habían percatado de ella, le agarro su mano fría y la comenzó a arrastrar gremio adentro, lo más alejados de los demás, pasaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde Natsu la empujo hacia adentro haciéndola caer de golpe al suelo, cerró la puerta con llave y se agacho a su lado, la rubia intento incorporarse, pero no pudo, Natsu se acercó gateando hacia ella, donde se colocó enzima suyo, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja y le apunto al cuello, la rubia lo miro con miedo.

-Natsu…- susurro ella, él acercó aún más su rostro al de ella.

-puedo sentirlo…- susurro el olfateándola- aquella aura… ¿Cómo fuiste capas de esconderla todo este tiempo?- apoyo la navaja en su cuello, ella lo miro con miedo.

-para…- susurro, el negó con la cabeza.

-dime, ¿eres una espía? ¿Quién te ha mandado?- la interrogo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-hace unos pocos días me entere que este es un gremio de cazadores, Natsu, te juro que no me ha mandado nadie, créeme, también es para mí algo nuevo esto, nunca antes había tomado sangre, hasta qué cumplí la edad en la que mis colmillos surgen- Natsu desvió la mirada sin apartar aquella navaja de su cuello.

-dieciocho años- susurro, ella asintió- te creo, por algo eres mi compañera, pero, no puedes esconder esto por mucho tiempo, tus ojos, están empezando a cambiar, dentro de poco tu cuerpo también lo ara, y serás inmortal- la rubia asintió, Natsu suspiro, aparto la navaja y se cortó la palma de su mano, se la extendió la rubia negó con la cabeza- si no tomas los demás se darán cuenta, tus ojos brillan, son rojos, eso dice que estas sedienta- ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿sabes lo que significa que yo beba tu sangre? O mejor dicho, que beba la sangre de alguien muy cercano a mí, de un ser querido- le pregunto el asintió.

-que no podrás dejarlo nunca, Lucy, soy un cazador, se todo acerca de ti, más que nada, se todo acerca de un puro- el suspiro, ella arqueo una ceja.

-y, como no saberlo si has matado a más de veinte puros y más de noventa impuros- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia, el inflo sus mejillas cansados, guio la palma de su mano hacia su rostro y comenzó a beber su sangre, la rubia lo miro atontada, con su otra mano, agarro sus mejillas, se inclinó aún más asía ella apartando su mano herida y la beso sorpresivamente.

Esa era la única manera de hacerla tomar su sangre, a la fuerza. Sentir el sabor de su sangre era raro, pero, tenía que hacerlo, si no, ella se negaría hasta hartarlo. Lentamente y con cuidado, fue haciéndola abrir sus labios más y más, llevándose por aquel beso, su primer bes, el primer beso para ambos. La sangre pasaba desde los labios del peli rosado hacia los de ella, quien gimió del placer al sentirla caer por su garganta, cálida y sabrosa, un sabor único, que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera era como la sangre que ella acostumbraba a tomar, sangre en pastillas. El placer la cautivo enseguida, Natsu se quiso separar de ella al terminar de darle su sangre, pero, ella fue rápida y lo volvió a besar, su sangre la había excitado, su piel ardía, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la rubia jugaba con su lengua y con la de el mientras lo besaba más y más, Natsu tan solo le seguía el juego, esa era como la primera vez que ella tomaba sangre, esa sensación de querer más del portador de aquella sangre, de darle deseo, placer, excitación, solo por un simple mordisco, un mordisco lleno de sentimientos, Natsu se intentó separa otra vez de ella, pero, ella no se lo permita, tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía con fuerza. Llego un momento en que el ambos se habían quedado sin aire, Natsu había aprovechado esa oportunidad para separarse de ella, jadeante.

-Lucy…- susurro el, sus mejillas se encendieron, su mirada inocente perdía disculpas, aquellos ojos lo habían cautivado- ¿eres virgen?- pregunto sorprendiéndola.

-¿q-que?- susurro ella, el reacciono ante sus palabras, había expresado mal la pregunta.

-hablo en el sentido de los vampiros….- susurro el- quise decir si tus colmillos aún son vírgenes, n-no malpienses- ella asintió lentamente, aunque se tratase de sus colmillos igual le avergonzaba hablar de aquello.

-s-sí, me han dado pastillas de sangre…- la rubia se sonrojo aún más- ¿y-y tú?- pregunto, él se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

-nunca me han mordido, tu hubieses sido la primera…- susurro, ella asintió.

-s-sabes que esto es mucho mejor que el sexo ¿no?- pregunto, el la miro y asintió.

-ya Lucy, no hablemos más de estas cosas, que me éxito- dijo con total sinceridad, lo que le provocó una extraña sensación a la rubia.

-Natsu… ahora que sabes lo que soy… y que yo sé lo que tú eres…- susurro ella, el la miro mientras se apartaba de ella y se sentaba a su lado, Lucy se incorporó y lo miro a los ojos-nosotros dos somos…- ella bajo su mirada, no podía pronunciar aquellas dolorosas palabras.

-enemigos, lo siento, Lucy, pero, toda nuestra relación termina aquí, olvídate de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos me temo que no podrás ocultarte por mucho tiempo, escapa de aquí, deja atrás esta vida- la mirada de Natsu no tenía vida alguna.

Él se levantó con la intención de irse, camino lentamente hacia la puerta, la rubia se paró de golpe, de la nada, comenzó a llorar, bajo su mirada y apretó sus manos en forma de puños conteniéndose, le dolía, aquellas palabras, todo lo que vivieron juntos se esfumaba como si nada, tanto tiempo a su lado había estado, para que él le dijese aquellas cosas. Se arrepentía, en lo más profundo de su corazón, no haberle podido decir lo que sentía por él, lo que ella sentía, no era algo pasajero, era algo mucho más fuerte, más encantador, doloroso y asfixiante, desde la primera vez que lo vio, ella supo que él era el indicado, aun que podía ser idiota a veces, pero, el siempre estuvo con ella, siempre la consoló y la ayudo. Natsu apoyo su mano en la llave, la rubia no soporto más y corrió hacia el para abrasarlo por detrás sorpresivamente.

-te amo- susurro abrasándolo con fuerza-¡te amo, Natsu te amo!- grito, el abrió los ojos de par el par, podía sentirla llorar desconsolada, aquellas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza, se sonrojo, estaba confundido.

-¿q-que?- susurro el, ella se separó lentamente de él, Natsu se dio vuelta y la miro a los ojos.

-te amo… por favor… no puedo dejar estos sentimientos atrás, no puedo dejar el gremio, no puedo dejarte, Natsu, tú eres todo para mí, aquellas palabras me duelen, no quiero irme de tu lado- sus ojos puros decían toda la verdad, los ojos de Natsu se llenaron de lágrimas, la abraso de golpe.

-también te amo estúpida, pero, lo nuestro no puede ser, soy un cazador, tu un vampiro, nuestras especies se odian- ella le correspondió el abraso rompiendo en llanto- Lucy… no me lo hagas más difícil por favor, no quiero separarme de ti, tu eres todo para mí, pero, ¡entiende que somos enemigos!- la abraso con más fuerza, no quería dejarla ir por nada, aquello le dolía tanto como a ella, no entendía por que las cosas tenían que ser así, desde el primer momento en que la vio, ella lo había cautivado, y no, no era por su belleza sobrenatural, si no, por todo su ser, esa sonrisa, su actitud, la manera en la que hablaba, caminaba, todo de ella lo había cultivado.

-no… Natsu por favor… te amo, no me importa lo que seamos, no me importa si voy contra las reglas vampíricas, yo… hasta moriría por esta junto a ti, me importas demasiado- él se apartó un poco más de ella y la beso bruscamente, ella le correspondió aquel beso. Pero, no duro mucho, ya que la alarma del gremio comenzó a sonar, Lucy se apartó de el bruscamente.

-eso es…- susurro Natsu mirando hacia la puerta- aquella aura maligna…- la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, una horrible sensación de odio, maldad, desprecio recorría todo ese lugar, era tan grande aquella aura, no había duda alguna esa aura era de un puro.

-un puro…. Clase M, no es tan poderoso como un clase S bestia, pero, puede llegar a matarte con tan dolo un golpe si Heres un humano- le informó ella limpiándose las lágrimas- solo hay un solo vampiro con esa categoría, y creo saber quién es- susurro, Natsu la miro de rojo.

-¿Quién?- pregunto, el rostro de la rubia se tornó serio.

-mi padre- le dijo, Natsu asintió antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, ella lo siguió pensativa.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su padre allí? Sabiendo que el gremio Fairy Tail era un gremio cazador de vampiros, era un estúpido, lo matarían con las armas que tienen. Natsu y Lucy salieron hacia afuera del gremio, donde todos estaban reunidos atentos a aquella persona quien se acercaba junto a otros vampiros detrás suyo, lucía una capa negra, su barba larga, sus cabellos largos y descuidados, el maestro estaba por dar la orden para que atacasen, alzo su mano, pero, la rubia corrió hacia el espacio que los separaba y extendió sus brazos temblorosos.

-¡esperad, no hagan nada!- les grito, en eso, Jude sonrió y se acercó a su hija.

-Lucy apártate, él es un puro clase M, tenemos que matarlo, ¿desde cuándo los defiendes?- le grito Levy, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la mirase con odio, el maestro bajo su mano.

-¡¿Lucy, que estás haciendo?!- le llamo la atención, la rubia temblaba, Natsu la miraba atento, cada movimiento de ella, si hacia algún movimiento en falso podía ser su fin. Ella trago saliva y se armó de valor, cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-¡él es mi padre!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a los demás, ya era tarde, todos lo sabían, con tan solo verla detenidamente se darían cuenta, Natsu agarro su vieja amiga, la catana que siempre usaba en combate y camino lentamente hacia ella, quien abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-eres una estúpida, te he dicho que escapes cuando tuviste tu oportunidad- le dijo este, ella asintió bajando sus brazos.

-lo sé- susurro. El maestro se puso serio, había cometido el error de dejar entrar al gremio a un vampiro.

-¿Natsu desde cuando lo sabes?- grito Erza enfurecida, el la miro de reojo, serio.

-me he enterado hace poco, pero aun así, no he podido matarla- le dijo este, enfureciéndola aún más.

-¡sabes que nuestra obligación es matarlos, no importa si son amigos, familiares o lo que sea!- el negó con la cabeza, Jude apoyo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-gracias- les susurro a ambos- gracias por intentar proteger a mi hija, cazador, pero, de ahora en más, yo me encargare, la rubia se dio vuelta sorprendida.

-¿de que estas hablando? ¿No has tenido suficiente en tu última batalla? Casi te matan- Jude negó con la cabeza, apoyo su pulgar en la frente de su hija.

-yo no seré quien pelee, ya estás en edad, Lucy, ya es hora que los humanos tiemblen ante la reina de las tinieblas- la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, Natsu arqueo una ceja.

-¿conque…Lucy es la reina de las leyendas?- pregunto indiferente, Jude lo miro y asintió- imposible… - susurro.

-no… espera… padre… no puedo… s-sabes contra quien debo pelear, no quiero hacerlo- los ojos de la rubia se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, miro a su amado con miedo.

-tendrás que pelear contra la persona a la cual a mas, lo siento, Lucy, pero, te lo he dicho, soy un cazador, eres una vampira, nunca pero nunca podremos estar juntos- le contesto Natsu, ella negó con la cabeza.

-abre tus alas y vuela hasta aquí… princesa que hace temblar a los inframundos… sal de tu sueño eterno, para retomar tu venganza contra los humanos…- Jude cerró los ojos mientras relataba aquella oración, Lucy lo miro con miedo.

-para…- susurro, pero nada- padre por favor… no…- susurro, pero al instante, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, no podía moverse, no podía hablar ni mirar.

-¡despierta demoño sediento y has que tus deseos se hagan realidad!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Lucy emitió una luz roja, todo se tornó rojo, rojo, los cielos he incluso el sol, una gran aura maligna apareció de la nada, el cuerpo de Lucy cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, desapareciendo poco a poco, consumida por murciélagos, una espesa neblina apareció, aquella aura maligna era aún más grande que la de un puro de clase P, hacía temblar hasta a su propio padre. Todos se pusieron alerta, incluso Natsu. Una risa malvada se escuchó, antes de que la neblina se dispersase poco a poco, en el suelo, arrodillada, había una hermosa muchacha desnuda, sus cabellos largos hasta sus muslos rubios, brillaban con aquella luz roja y tapaban sus partes íntimas, su cuerpo era delgado, y muy detallado, grandes atributos bien marcados, una perfecta silueta, su piel blanca como la nieve, pero, hermosa, suave, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, abrió sus ojos, rojos, como la sangre misma, sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos, se levantó lentamente y miro hacia los vampiros que estaban enfrente suyo.

-¿Quién… me ha despertado?- dijo con un tono de voz frio, y aterrador.

-Lucy, hija mía, al fin tienes el placer de conocerme- le dijo Jude, ella asintió.

-conservo todos los recuerdos y sentimientos de mi otra yo, ahora, por favor, ¿podrían darme algo de ropa y mis llaves?- los vampiros que estaban atrás de su padre le extendieron lo que ella tanto pedía. Como si nada, comenzó a cambiarse delante de todos, desvergonzada ante la vista de los demás, por suerte, aquella neblina que había aparecido todavía no se iba, así que, mucho no podían ver. Se cambió con unas botas blancas ajustadas y con un vestido negro apegado a su cuerpo, el cual no tenía mangas, y, resaltaba sus atributos femeninos, agarro sus cabellos y se los recogió con una larga cola de caballo, sus llaves las engancho a un cinturón, se colocó una capa negra y agarro una catana.

-Lucy- la llamo Natsu, ella se dio vuelta, al verlo, los sentimientos de su otra yo aparecían, pero, aún más fuertes que antes, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oler su sangre.

-Natsu- dijo esta con una leve sonrisa atrevida, la neblina se dispersó del todo, dejándolos cara a cara.

-lo siento- susurro desenvainando su catana, ella apretó fuertemente sus labios mordiéndoselos con sus afilados colmillos, los cuales parecían dos abuja filosas, blancas.

-no tienes por qué disculparte- le dijo ella siguiendo su ejemplo, ambos se apuntaron con sus catanas.

-de ahora en más, tu eres mi presa- le dijo conteniendo el dolor que sentía en su interior.

-de ahora en más, tu eres mi enemigo, el enemigo al cual tanto amo- los ojos de aquella hermosa criatura se llenaron de lágrimas, sus compañeros del gremio se quedaron petrificados, aun consumiendo la noticia de que su querida amiga era un vampiro.

-te di la posibilidad de escapar, pero no, tu solo has corrido hacia mí- le dijo este sin sentimiento alguno.

-¡ja!- se burló ella- mira quien habla, la persona que me declaro su amor justo después de enterarse que soy un vampiro, sabiendo, que vampiros y cazadores jamás podrán estar juntos- se burló, su voz fría y atrevida le dio rabia en aquel instante.

-¡Vete ya!- estallo el- ¡Vete, vete o te mateare aquí mismo!- ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-¡juro que la próxima vez que te vea te matare, Lucy Heartfilia, hasta ese entonces, dejare de amarte!- le grito, la rubia lo miro seductoramente.

-has el intento, Natsu Dragneel, pero, te aseguro que jamás podrás olvidarme, jamás podrás olvidar a quien amas- le dijo dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar guardando la catana, levanto su mano derecha, mostrando la marca del gremio, la cual desaparecía poco a poco.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el segundo fic de vampiros que escribo, y se me da bien la cosa e.e (ya me agrande xDD) espero que les haya gustado, se me ocurrió cuando pensaba en cómo podía hacer los últimos capítulos de mi fanfictio ¿Qué soy yo?, gracias a esta idea me desvele toda la noche armando una historia fatal! xDD mucho drama, romance, odio, de todo! Incluso sangre! (Ya me puse cursi xD) no pude evitar no escribirlo, la cosa es que amooooo los vampiros (pero odiooo los vampiros de la saga Crepúsculo, aunque, debo admitir que tengo la saga entera de libros ya que me la compre creyendo que será algo así como Alucard los vampiros, pero naaah fueron una mierda para ser cansera ._.) bueno me fui un poco de tema, Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios.**

**PD: amoooo los vampiroooos! Quiero ser inmortaaal! (?**

**Se despide Naomi-chan ^^**


	2. Capitulo 2: Amor

Capítulo 2:

~*Amor*~

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa del gremio con todos a su alrededor, Erza trazaba un gran mapa de donde debían empezar a buscar a Lucy esa noche, ubicaba a cada grupo de cazador en cada zona, les ordenaba cosas y les exigía matarla cuanto antes, dejando todos sus sentimientos de lado, Natsu no le prestaba atención, estaba fantaseando en su mundo, pensando en lo realmente hermosa que se había vuelto Lucy, aquella frialdad lo había cautivado, empezaría a olvidarla más tarde, ahora, quería disfrutar de aquel recuerdo.

-¿has entendido Natsu?- le pregunto Erza, este asintió.

-si lo sé, Lucy se volvió aún más sexy que antes…- pensó en voz alta, lo que provoco el estallo de risas de sus amigos al ver la cara de bobo que ponía, y al verla a Erza sacando ya una espada para matarlo allí mismo.

-¡estúpido despierta!- le grito sobresaltándolo, salto de su silla y la miro con miedo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, Erza no soporto más y le pego una buena patada.

-¡estúpido!- le grito.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba observando desde la ventana de un castillo viejo, su antiguo hogar, las cortinas eran muy espesas, un pequeño rayito de sol pasaba por allí, observaba la naturaleza y el calor que hacía, todos allí estaban durmiendo, ella era la única despierta, suspiraba a cada rato. Aquella hermosa vampira se alaba sentada en un sillón, alado de la ventana, sus piernas largas, sedosas y blancas estaban extendidas por el sillón, lucía un pijama negro casi transparente, sus cabellos largos desataos, tendría que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Se levantó y camino hacia su armario, saco un vestido negro, tenía un corsés con botones y bolados blancos, mangas largas con bolados en ambas puntas, y su falda tenía encaje y era algo esponjosa, se desvistió y cambio con aquel vestido, se calzo con botas blancas altas, se ató sus cabellos en una cola y agarro un sombrero negro al estilo playero, que se ataba debajo de la barbilla con una elegante tela casi transparente blanca, eso la ayudaría a cubrirse del sol. Salió intentando no hacer ruido por el pasillo, camino hacia la primera ventana que vio, la abrió lentamente, se paró en el umbral, la altura era mucha, ella no podía sacar sus alas a la luz del sol, se quemarían, el calor era insoportable, la temperatura Hera mucho mayor a 40°c, incluso un vampiro podía notarla, salto agarrando su gorro, aterrizo agachada, con delicadeza, se levantó y comenzó a correr, el pueblo no estaba tan lejos de allí, el castillo estaba protegido por barreras mágicas, invisible para los magos, solo visible para los vampiros. Sabía que si era de día, los cazadores no la estarían buscando, creerían que ella era débil a la luz pero, era todo mentira. Ella era un vampiro especial. La reina de todos los vampiros, de categoría S, clase S bestia. La vampira más fuerte de todos, daba miedo con tan solo verla o sentir su gran aura malvada. Incluso los demás vampiros le tenían miedo. Ella, un ser hermoso, raro, alguien parecido a un dios. Llego a magnolia sin problemas, camino por la ciudad, la cual estaba activa, era raro, los días de calor casi nunca salían las personas, hasta que se acordó de que dentro d unos días, celebrarían en la ciudad el día del padre, y las personas estarían comprando los regalos. Se puso pensativa mientras caminaba lentamente, tenía que comprarle algo a su padre, pero, no se le ocurría nada, él nunca le hablaba sobre sus gustos, así que no tenía ni idea de qué color le gustaba o si le gustaban las corbatas, paso por una joyería, la cual la atrajo de inmediato, el sol reflejaba en un collar de dos corazones partidos al medio, que tenían escrito "forever", por alguna razón la atrajo, lo observo perdida, antes de decidirse a entrar y comprarlo. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad que había salido para comprar algunas cosas, de pasada, iría a su antiguo apartamento a buscar sus cosas, necesitaba hacer como si hubiese desaparecido de magnolia, así que guardaría y se llevaría todo al castillo. Caminaba por las calles con cuidado, se sentía incomoda, las personas la miraban como si ella fuese un ser de otro planeta, gracias a ser un vampiro, podía escuchar sus susurros, y todos decían lo mismo, que ella era alguien hermosa, que podría ser modelo, o demás, le provocaron un pequeño sonrojo, que la hicieron ver a un más linda, parecía sacada de un libro de fantasías, sus ojos color rojos suaves, sus cabellos rubios largos, que parecían hebras que se movían con elegancia, su piel blanca, parecida a una muñeca de porcelana, su manera de caminar, elegante, el cómo le quedaba aquel traje, le marcaba y resaltaba sus atributos femenino con su hermosa figura. Daba placer contemplar a un ser como ella. Camino hacia su apartamento lo más rápido posible, el olor de las personas le había comenzado a dar hambre, tantos aromas exquisitos, sus sangres debían de tener diferentes gustos, se le hacia agua la boca de tanto pensarlo. Su garganta comenzó a quemarle, deseando tomar. Entro lo más rápido que pudo a su apartamento, abrió la puerta de golpe y el cerro apoyándose en ella, se quitó el gorro y tiro, las bolsas a un lado, agarrándose la garganta con ambas manos, jadeante y mirando hacia el techo intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Lucy?- ella abrió los ojos de par en par y miro hacia delante suyo, parado incrédulo, se encontraba el peli rosado observándola de arriba hacia abajo, ella intento ponerse a la defensiva, pero, sus piernas le fallaron y callo de rodillas al suelo, respirando dificultosamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban, abrió sus labios sacando sus largos y afilados colmillos, su cuerpo temblaba.

-a-aléjate… de… mi…- susurro intentando mantener el control sobre sí misma, el negó con la cabeza y se le acerco, lentamente.

-Lucy, mientras estemos los dos solos, dejaremos de lado todo, ¿te parece bien?- pregunto sorprendiéndola, ella asintió lentamente- ahora sí, Lucy, ven muérdeme, tienes sed después de todo- él le extendió su mano, ella la miro dudosa antes de levantarse del suelo, le agarro de su mano.

El la arrastro hacia su cama, donde la hiso sentarse bruscamente, ella lo miro desconfiada mientras él se sacaba su bufanda, confiaba, pero a la vez no. Ellos eran enemigos después de todos. Pero… ¿Quién dijo que no podrían ser amigos cuando los demás no estuviesen?, solo que, el único dolor que sentirían seria a la hora de luchar uno contra el otro, y matarse. Aun así, ambos querían llevar ese riesgo. Natsu apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia si, abrasándola, ella olfateo su cuello, su aroma la estaba volviendo loca, se sonrojo, esa sería la primera vez que mordería, abrió sus labios y lentamente, clavo sus colmillos en su cuello, él se sonrojo, ella comenzó a beber torpemente la sangre de Natsu. Era dulce y encantadora, le demostraba todo lo que el sentía por ella. El también sufría por lo que estaba pasando, aquel dolor que el sentía la hiso llorar, su sangre era tan exquisita para ella. La excitación fue surgiendo poco a poco, entre ambos, el placer y la adrenalina se mesclaban dándoles sensaciones únicas e inentendibles, deseos extraños aparecieron entre ambos, deseos de tocarse, de sentirse cerca el uno del otro, de besarse y acariciarse. Lucy gimió al terminar de beber su sangre, estaba cansada, tanto como el, pero aun así, termino de lamer su cuello para besarlo torpemente, haciéndolo tambalear y caer de espaldas en la cama.

-no puedes olvidarme, tus ojos lo dicen, lo sé, Natsu- le susurro mirándolo tristemente.

-Lucy, apenas y paso un día- le susurro acariciándole la mejilla, ella negó con la cabeza, el acercó sus labios a los de ella y la beso tiernamente, pero ella fue rápida y se apartó de él.

-no…- susurro sentándose en la cama- somos enemigos, Natsu, esto no está bien, nos tenemos que matar mutuamente, no esto- le susurro ella, el peli rosado se sentó a su lado le agarro su mano fría y la miro a los ojos.

-es inevitable, en estos momentos, lo único que pienso es en tenerte para mí, Lucy, es en besarte y poder tocarte- ella negó con la cabeza y lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-¡no, tú eres mi enemigo, y mi deber es…!- Natsu la beso de golpe interrumpiéndola, ella cayó de espaldas en la cama.

Natsu la beso bruscamente obligándola a corresponderle aquel beso, el sabor de su propia sangre en la boca de Lucy era algo increíble, lamio su lengua con placer, ella rodio su cuello con sus manos, mientras él le acariciaba sus muslos con dulzura y queriendo hacer algo más, pero, sintió que ella lo hacía por obligación, la sentía distinta, se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos, ella lloraba, su mirada mostraba lo deprimida que estaba. Se levantó de golpe apartándolo de encima suyo, corrió hacia la puerta, agarro su gorro y lo miro.

-lo siento… no puedo… lo siento…- él se levantó de golpe, ella se colocó su gorro antes de salir corriendo de su apartamento, olvidándose las bolsas y el por qué había ido hasta allí

-Lucy- susurro Natsu mirando incrédulo la puerta

La rubia comenzó a correr por las calles, no le importa si las personas se le quedaban mirando, ella solo quería salir de allí, de esa ciudad, si él no la olvidaba, entonces ella lo olvidaría a él, no soportaba más el dolor que sentía en su pecho, ella estaba sufriendo demasiado gracias a aquello. Cambiaria para olvidarlo, la vieja Lucy se había ido aquel día, y, de ahora en más, una nueva Lucy renacía desde las tinieblas, fría, malvada, y llena de odio, así tendrían que ser las cosas, no tendría que distraerse más con él, solo lo vería a la hora de pelear, nada más, eso la ayudaría, demasiado. O eso pensaba ella. Natsu también tendría que cambiar, para poder olvidarla, para poder matarla y seguir con su vida normal de cazador, dejando en el olvido sus sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

-creo que ya se ha decidido- susurro un rubio mirando por la ventana del castillo, Jude desvió su mirada.

-esto tenía que pasar, por favor, ayúdala- susurro, aquel rubio lo miro y sonrió.

-ella siempre me ha gustado, con gusto la ayudare a olvidarse de el- Jude asintió.

-gracias, Sting, siempre he podido confiar en ti-

* * *

**Bien, aquí ta el siguiente cap, espero que les guste y…. me quedo corto TTwTT queria hacerlo más largo pero a la vez queria subirlo, y las ansias me ganaron xD a por cierto, en mi país se acabaron las vacaciones de invierno (tenía dos malditas semas ¬¬) y mañana empiezo la escuela (nooooo! TTwTT) así que… algunos días estaré ocupada con la tarea (en especial mañana x la noche ya q no hice ni la mitad de los tp ni de las actividades que me habían dado, o mejor dicho, que no había echo en clases XD) así q, intentare escribir igual. A y para los que leen ¿Qué soy yo? Les digo la verdad, no tengo casi nada escrito, no sé cómo hacerlo del todo, ósea, tengo algo, pero no mucho, así que paciencia que mi cerebro no funciona muy bien que digamos (en estos últimos días no estuve bien de salud así que mi cabecita se está recuperando lentamente) (? **

**Gracias por leer :'D**

**Pd: amoo los vampiros.**

**Pd2: me gusta un poco el StingLu, pero amo más el NaLu y no sé por qué me gusta el Sting x Miliana ._. Si toy loca ya se XDDD**


	3. Capitulo 3: Amantes pero enemigos

Capitulo 3:

~*Amantes pero enemigos*~

Lucy corría por la ciudad, el sol golpeaba contra su rostro descubierto, su piel quemaba y sus manos comenzaban a sangrar, la sangre que había tomado de Natsu no era suficiente, jadeante y muy débil logro ocultarse en un callejón, en una fresca sombra. Muchos olores extraños había a su alrededor, la mareaban, confundían la dirección en la que podía regresar a aquel palacio, sus manos sangraban cada vez más y dolían, no tenía sangre suficiente para regenerarse. Natsu reacciono enseguida, hacía mucho calor y la luz del sol era radiante a esa hora, Lucy no podría con ella, aun siendo un vampiro clase S. salió corriendo en su búsqueda, siguiendo hasta cierto punto su olor, que luego fue desapareciendo, la busco desesperado, ella no resistiría más, había tomado muy poca sangre, aun negando todo sabía que en su interior queria ser su amante, pero, también sabía que sufrirían a la hora de pelear entre sí. La rubia jadeaba contra la pared abrió sus ojos con pesadez, desvió su mirada hacia la calle, allí desesperado estaba Natsu buscando a alguien. Intento moverse, pero no podía, jadeaba y su cuerpo entero se quemaba, cayó al suelo reincida. Natsu miro hacia el callejón que había a su lado, detrás de las cajas sobresalía una cabellera rubia, larga, y una pálida mano con uñas largas, camino lentamente hacia ella, al verla se quedó chocleado, Lucy estaba blanca, como un papel, casi ni respiraba y poco a poco sus manos se convertían en piedra para luego desaparecer en cenizas, no había tomado sangre suficiente. Instintivamente se arrodillo a su lado, le toco su mejillas rojas, lo quemaron con el mínimo rose, la piel de un vampiro nunca pero nunca tenía que estar caliente, si no significaría su muerte, siempre tenía que ser fría, o cálida, pero, nunca caliente, eso provocaba las quemaduras a la luz del sol y que su cuerpo se convirtiese en piedra.

-Lucy…- murmuro su nombre con miedo moviéndola, pero nada, ella no reaccionaba, la pelea no debía de terminar así, ambos tenían que morir al mismo tiempo. Natsu la cargo entre sus brazos y no dudo ni un segundo antes de llevársela de allí. Algo bueno de ser un cazador era que tenían refugios en toda la ciudad, y, allí cerca, había uno bajo tierra que nadie lo usaba hacia años, Natsu podría curarla, otro beneficio de ser cazador era conocer todo pero todo sobre los vampiros, incluso el cómo curar heridas cuando estas no se regeneraban.

* * *

-¡¿Dónde está?!- grito Sting abriendo las puertas de la habitación de Lucy de par en par, hacía ya dos días y casi dos noches que ella no aparecía, algo grave debía de haberle pasado, pero, Jude no se preocupaba en lo absoluto, después de todo su hija era una vampira joven y, tal vez esta era una de sus aventuras probando sus nuevos poderes y mordiendo a la gente para obtener su alimento, eso era lo que la mayoría de los vampiros jóvenes hacían, pero Sting no lo entendía, hacia lo mismo de siempre, preguntar si la habían encontrado, revisar su habitación, mandar a guardias a buscarla e, incluso, salir durante el día contra todos sus principios, no podía quedarse quieto.

-¡Sting!- le grito Jude ya harto- para un poco, esto es normal entre los vampiros de su edad, entiéndela, quiere un poco de libertad y tranquilidad antes de que todo comience- Sting lo miro y asintió, por primera vez en todo el día se había dado por vencido.

-lo sé pero… Lucy me importa, además… si algo le sucediera, todo el clan vampírico caería- Jude asintió lentamente, lo sabía, pero aun así dejaba en libertad a su hija, quien, desde que todo eso había comenzado estaba deprimida y muy distante.

-Sting no te preocupes, nada le pasara- intento calmarlo.

-esperemos que esta noche regrese, han pasado siglos desde que no nos vemos y la muy lista se nos escapa- murmuro malhumorado, Jude suspiro.

-no recuerda nada… aún está dormida… junto con sus recuerdos, ella cree que sus antepasados eran los que combatían, pero, en realidad era ella misma quien combatía con la reencarnaciones aquella molestia, por ahora no le contaremos nada, finge que es la primera vez que se conocen… por favor- Sting lo miro con cansancio.

-¿otra vez?- se quejó- esta sería la séptima vez desde que nos conocemos que finjo no conocerla, Jude por favor- le rogo, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-por tu culpa la última vez que despertó fue un completo lio, as lo que te digo si valoras tu vida- Sting asintió inflando sus mejillas.

* * *

Lucy yacía recostada en una cama, su cuerpo estaba vendado, tanto sus brazos como sus piernas, sudaba, hacía calor, estaban en una habitación casi a oscuras se levantó lentamente, provocando dolor en sus heridas, Natsu se paró de golpe, el había estado sentado en un escritorio junto a un mapa todo ese tiempo intentando encontrar la localización de otros vampiros que había ido a cazar durante la noche mientras su amada rubia dormía. Ella levanto su mirada hacia él, desorientada, no comprendía nada, Natsu se sonrojo enseguida, Lucy frunció el ceño, pero callo al instante, no llevaba nada puesto, sus ropas se habían hecho añicos ante el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, era tal que quemaba cualquier cosa. Ella se sonrojo y se tapó con la manta enseguida.

-Lu… has estado durmiendo por casi dos días y dos noches… sol te ha hecho muy mal, ¿tienes sed?- ella lo miro algo indecisa y asintió, él se acercó hacia ella lentamente, se quitó su bufanda dejando su cuello al descubierto- bebe de mí, no he podido comprar bolsas de sangre, han descubierto que soy un cazador- le murmuro, ellas asintió mientras acercaba lentamente su nariz a su cuello, donde la acaricio contra la piel suave de Natsu, abrió lentamente sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos, cerro sus ojos lentamente.

-pop- dijo con un tono infantil de voz antes de morderlo con cuidado y dulzura, su sangre era deliciosa, algo indescriptible, un sabor dulce, lleno de sentimientos hermosos, queria mas y más de él, la excitaba, sentía que estaban conectados al beber su sangre. Lo mordió con más fuerza haciendo que se sonrojara y gimiera del placer, con sus manos agarro las de él, lo empujo contra la cama para poder beber mejor, Natsu se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia. Ella se colocó enzima suyo mientras bebía con locura su sangre, Natsu apoyo sus manos en su espalda abrasándola con fuerza.

-bien… toma más… Lucy te amo- murmuro, ella gimió sonrojándose, como una niña pequeña, sentía los sentimientos de Natsu fluir por su garganta. Tenían razón morder a alguien era mejor que el sexo. Ella lamio su cuello antes de separarse de él y besarlo. Se sorprendió pero correspondió aquel beso con locura, no le importaba si Lucy es su enemiga, solo queria pasar una noche con ella, solo una. Ella se separó del jadeante, lo miro a los ojos cansada, se apartó del bruscamente, Natsu le alcanzo una camiseta y ropa interior que había en aquel lugar, ella se lo coloco enseguida, se acostó en la cama agotada. El peli rosado se fijó por la ventana, aun no oscurecía, pero, para ella era el mejor de los momentos para dormir.

-Natsu…- murmuro ella acurrucándose en la cama, el camino hacia ella y se acostó a su lado, ambos habían tenido un largo y cansador día- esto no volverá a pasar…- susurro decidida- yo… se darán cuenta su te muerdo muy seguido…- el asintió mientras la abrasaba con fuerza.

-Lucy, antes del amanecer debes irte- le dijo, ella asintió, lo sabía.

-tendré cuidado, te lo prometo, ahora olvidemos todo y disfrutemos de este momento juntos- susurro acurrucándose contra su pecho.

-sabes… me hubiese gustado formar una familia contigo, poder casarme, tener hijos y muchas mascotas en casa, a excepción de Happy, ese era mi mayor sueño- ella comprendió los sentimientos de nostalgia de Natsu, queria volver el tiempo asía atrás, tanto como ella.

-a mí también me hubiese gustado pero, es un sueño inalcanzable- susurro, Natsu asintió, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Te amo, descansa- le dijo besando su frente.

-Te amo, nos volveremos a ver…- susurro antes de cerrar lentamente sus ojos.

Antes del amanecer Lucy ya estaba despierta para irse a su palacio, Natsu le había dejado ropa para poder protegerse de la luz del sol, antes de irse lo beso tiernamente dejando todos sus sentimientos de lado, volvía a ser la Lucy fría que alguna vez había sido. Ya nada le importaba. Al llegar a su palacio las sirvientas estaban como locas, pero, ella tan solo las ignoro, incluso ignoro a Jude quien ya se estaba por ir a dormir, ella lo único que queria era dormir. Antes de poder echarse en su cama alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

-Lucy, ¿Dónde has estado?- una peliblanca corría hacia ella preocupada.

-ha, Yukino, eres tu- susurro como si nada sentándose en su cama.

-Lucy, me tenías preocupada- se quejó, Lucy solo bostezo.

-estoy bien ¿sí?- le dijo refregándose sus ojos- solo tengo sueño, no tengo energías para nada-

-no es eso de lo que hablo, Lucy, han aparecido una secta de Vampiros que quieren matarte, no solo a ti, si no a los cazadores- le advirtió sorprendiéndola- juntando tu sangre más las de algunos cazadores pueden hacer crecer el árbol vampírico y podrían incluso crear un arma para destruir todo, tienes que tener cuidado- ella asintió aun atontada.

-Yukino… esa secta… es la cual yo creo que es?- pregunto, ella asintió.

-sí, y, esta vez, es mucho más grande que antes- Lucy asintió seria, pero enseguida callo dormida en su cama- ¡No te duermas en mitad de una conversación!¡jo Lucy despierta!- le grito.

* * *

-el árbol sagrado necesita sangre, Sangre de un clase S- murmuro un muchacho de cabellos negros.

-el destino de ellos dos está marcado desde el primer momento- murmuro una pali rosada.

-necesitamos traerla cuanto antes, el árbol reaccionara con su sangre enseguida- una pelinegra se levantó de golpe, en medio de la mesa había una bola de cristal, donde aparecía la imagen de la rubia durmiendo y la peliblanca quejándose.

-ahora no solo se trata de una batalla contra la persona a la cual ama, si no, que una batalla por el poder absoluto del mundo, y, un nuevo mundo, donde tendrán dos opciones- dijo un peli azul con una marca en su ojo derecho.

-una es un mundo donde vampiros y cazadores vivirán en paz, y la otra, es una guerra sangrienta hasta el exterminio de ambas razas, ¿Cuál prefieres, Gray?- pregunto otra pelinegra de cabellos cortos caminando hacia el primer pelinegro que hablo.

-cumpliremos con los deseos del árbol, lo demás no importa, Ul- un peliblanco estaba apoyado contra la pared con una media sonrisa.

-todo comenzara- dijo el primer pelinegro con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Siento mucho la demora, pero, la escuela me tiene como loca, además diseño gráfico me exige demasiado y tuve problemas personales sin decir que empeoro mi estado de salud xD pero al fin, aquí está el cap, espero que entiendan, yo estoy dormida, tengo sueño y quiero dormir, pero aun así lo escribí, perdón si hay cosas mal escritas, se me tilda el teclado o abecés es un corrector de ortografía que se me instalo mal y bueno corrige palabras que están bien XD  
Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
